<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid Marian and Robin Hood: The Thieves of Sherwood Forest by this_is_my_pseudonym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596232">Maid Marian and Robin Hood: The Thieves of Sherwood Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_my_pseudonym/pseuds/this_is_my_pseudonym'>this_is_my_pseudonym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin Hood - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/F, Female Robin Hood, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Characters, Reunion after many years, Running Away, strict father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_my_pseudonym/pseuds/this_is_my_pseudonym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being told of her arranged marriage with Prince John, Maid Marian runs away into Sherwood forest where she reunites with her childhood friend, Robin, and meets her merry men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maid Marian/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Return to Sherwood Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Return to Sherwood Forest</h3>
<p>Lightning flashed again, closer than before, and lit the endless dark forms of trees.  The boom of its thunder followed a second later, so loud that it shook the trees around Marian.  She pushed herself back into a run.  There was a cabin around here somewhere, at least it had been here ten years ago when she had last wandered through Sherwood forest, which bordered both her father and the castle’s lands.  Given the state it had been in then, it might now just be a collection of decaying logs, but in any case, she needed to find some shelter from the storm.</p>
<p>Another flash illuminated a large dark form through the trees and the following boom left Marian’s ears ringing.  She sprinted towards where she had seen the outline of something big enough to be some kind of shelter.  As she drew closer, the form resolved itself to be the cabin she remembered, though someone had clearly cleaned it up some.  She hoped if someone had moved in, they wouldn’t mind her taking shelter for a while.</p>
<p>A third flash of lightning in as many minutes spurred her to run the last few meters to the cabin where she groped for an opening in the blinding darkness after the sudden light.  She found the rope handle of a wood door, pulled in open and threw herself inside, fighting the wind to pull it shut once again.</p>
<p>The cabin was dark and smelled distinctly musty.  From its depths she heard the sound of water dripping steadily from a leak somewhere in the roof under the sound of the wind whistling through gaps in the walls.  But the walls blocked out most of the sound of the raging storm outside, and she was able to finally catch her breath without the whipping wind snatching it from her lungs.</p>
<p>Lightning struck again, illuminating the interior of the cabin.  It was mostly bare, with just a collapsed bed off to the side, a frayed (and probably moldy) rug in the center, and a metal pot sitting in the fireplace, overflowing with rain water than was dripping down from the chimney.</p>
<p>Marian stumbled across the floor to a bare patch away from the windows and facing the door.  The cabin appeared abandoned, but she didn’t want to be caught unawares if someone came home at some point during the night.  She sunk to the floor on shaky legs with her back propped against the wall.  She stayed there for hours, listening to the storm rage outside and watching the door until exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell into a fitful sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Another rock bounced against her window before Marian could struggle out from under the heavy covers of her bed.  She sprinted to the window and threw open the shutters.
</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, fair Maid Marian, come down and bless me with your presence,” whisper-shouted a girl bathed in moonlight in the garden below Marian’s window.  “I wish to spirit you away to my lovely cabin, hidden away in the trees of the Sherwood Forest.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hush, Robin, you’re going to get caught, and then I’m going to be the one in trouble,” Marian hissed back, trying to suppress her laughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But my lovely Maid Marian, however will I make it through the night without your sweet company?”  Robin whispered back.  Marian could hear the smirk in her voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I not going to come down if you’re just going to be a prick,” Marian lied.  They both knew she wouldn’t miss a chance to leave her oppressive father’s home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But beautiful Maid Marian, whenever have I been, as you claim, a prick?  I only long for your sweet words and kind embrace.”  Robin stepped forward, raising her arms towards Marian’s window.  The movement lifted the shadow over her face from the cap she wore over her hair and fully exposed the shit-eating grin Marian already knew adorned her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marian grabbed her dressing gown from where it lay draped over her window seat, wadded it into a ball, and pitched it down at Robin’s face.  She easily caught it before it could hit her, shook it out, and swept it into her arms.  Marian stepped onto the ledge of her window barefoot, turned around, and started to feel her way down the trellis that climbed up the wall underneath her window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sweet Maid Marian, how you bless me with such a fine look at your backside,” Robin called, unable at this point to keep the laughter from her voice.  Marian couldn’t help but laugh as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop making me laugh, you’re going to make me fall,” she whispered over her shoulder, feeling for the next gap with her toes.  Robin heeded her request, though it was probably a struggle.  When Marian reached the ground and turned around she found Robin kneeling before her with the dressing gown proffered in her arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your gown, milady,” she said in a solemn voice.  Marian snatched the garment from her arms and tugged it over her own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re such an ass,” she said.  Robin grinned, no doubt believing it to be a compliment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shall we be on our way?” she asked, dramatically, sweeping her cloak over her shoulder and offering Marian her arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We shall,” Marian replied, dropping into an exaggerated curtsey before taking Robin’s arm in her own.  Marian turned to look up into the taller girl’s face, and found herself looking into Prince John’s leering eyes instead.  She tried to drop his arm, but he grabbed her shoulder to stop her from moving away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You can’t get away from me,” he said, his smile growing wider and his grip growing tighter, “you belong to me, after all.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Marian jerked awake, her eyes flying open to see a large, unfamiliar man frowning down at her and gripping her shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Robin and the Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Robin and the Bear </h3>
<p> Robin knew her temper was getting on Little John’s nerves, but she just couldn’t help herself.  The sheriff and his men had caused the destruction of her third hat this month.  Granted, she was stealing from them for the third time that month, but at this rate, she was going to have to spend everything she stole on hats.</p>
<p>“They set it on fire!  Who sets a hat on fire?” she said shaking the burned wet garment in front of Little John’s nose.  He batted it out of his face and resumed wringing out the sides of his massive shirt.  Robin often though he resembled a massive bear.</p>
<p>“They wanted to set your head on fire, not the hat,” he said in his low, rumbly voice.</p>
<p>“Well, they could have done me the courtesy of actually succeeding,” Robin said, tossing the ruined hat to the ground and running her hands down her tunic and trousers to try and wring some of the water out of them.</p>
<p>“You could try not wearing a hat,” Little John said, straightening up with a sigh and readjusting his wet shirt over his massive shoulders.</p>
<p>Robin scoffed.  “And ruin my carefully crafted aesthetic?  I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Little John rolled his eyes and snatched his bow from the rock where he had set it when he and Robin had pulled themselves from the river.  He had lost all his arrows in the river after he followed a flaming Robin in to escape from the onslaught of the city guard.  He was luckier than Robin, though; she had managed to lose not only all of her arrows, but also her bow, though the retention of her ruined hat bordered on miraculous.</p>
<p>Robin sighed as she stooped to retrieve the hat again.  “I really liked this one,” she said.</p>
<p> Little John ignored her lament and started into the tree line.  Robin flopped the hat onto her head and jogged to catch up with him. </p>
<p>“Are you coming with me to stop by the Lord of Nottingham’s manor?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Aww, so eager to see your beau?”  Robin asked, batting her eyelashes at him.  Little John shoved her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you coming or not?” he grouched.</p>
<p> “I’m not,” Robin said.  She hadn’t snuck onto the manor grounds with him in several years now, ever since she had heard the announcement of Marian’s betrothal to Prince John.  Robin had hoped Marian might come back to Nottingham Manor someday, but she had no reason to return now.  Little John never failed to invite her along, however, when he went to visit Clorinda, a seamstress of Lord Richard of Nottingham.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he said, turning down the worn game path he frequented.  Robin waggled her eyebrows at him.  He rolled his eyes again but smiled anyway as he started down the path.</p>
<p> “Oh, wait a second,” Robin said reaching into the hidden pocket on the inside of her trousers.  She pulled out the small handful of gold coins that she had managed to snag from the sheriff’s purse before his men had begun shooting flaming arrows at her and Little John, who had been acting as the distraction.  She quickly divided them in half and handed Little John his share.  He raised his eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>“Oh fine,” she said tossing him an extra coin.  He had begun demanding that they give a small donation of their spoils to the church, which used the money to help provide for the poor of Nottingham.  “But you have to snag me a new hat on the way back.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” he said as he tucked the money into his hidden purse pocket and disappeared down the trail.  Robin knew he would end up buying the hat instead of stealing it as she suggested, and she knew she would end up sneaking the money he paid for the hat into his stash.  For a thief, he had some pretty unwavering morals, and since she owed him her life several times over, she was as dedicated to him as she was to anything.</p>
<p>Robin continued deeper into the forest, whistling as she went.  Above her in the gaps between the trees she could see storm clouds gathering, and the distant rumble of thunder warned her she didn’t have too much longer before she needed to get to her and Little John’s shelter.  She thought about making a detour past the old cabin where she and Marian used to go, but as always, decided against it.  It wasn’t worth it to live in the past and long for the company of someone she would never see again.</p>
<p>She found the river that wound through forest and followed it upstream until she reached the plunge pool and the cliff that the waterfall fell from.  Edging along the rocky outcropping that bordered the pool, she made her way to where the waterfall slammed into the pool below.  She turned into the face of the cliff and gripped the wet wall with her fingertips while she edged underneath the back of the waterfall.  She could feel the water pounding her back while she felt for the edge of the little cave behind the water, and upon finding it, pulled herself into the little space. </p>
<p>She smiled as she thought about Little John coming this way—he always used the back entrance whenever necessary, which took longer to get to from this direction and included a climb around the back of the cliff, moving several large boulders that blocked the entrance, walking down an impossibly long tunnel that continued to narrow the further you went until you were walking hunched over while dodging the different traps they had set up, and then moving several more very large boulders to finally reach the cavern they called home, but didn’t require squeezing through small spaces.  Robin was by no means a small person, and was quite tall even amongst men, but for her, climbing through the narrow tunnels beat slogging up the hill to the top of the cliff, especially with an impending thunderstorm.</p>
<p>Robin felt above her head in the little space for the edges of the upward facing tunnel.  She had learned to carefully find the edges with her hands before attempting the upward climb after braining herself on the edges several times.</p>
<p>She slowly stood up, putting her hands directly above her and groped for the first handholds in the tunnel.  Finding them, she wedged her fingers into the small crevasses and scrabbled her feet to gain purchase as she slowly pulled her way up.  She continued up the tunnel until it turned horizontal and branched, then belly crawled her way until she felt the tunnel widen into a large cavern. </p>
<p>It was pitch dark in the cavern, but Robin had come through this path for the past eight years, and easily found the lantern and flint stones that she and Little John kept on the little outcropping outside of the tunnel.  She lit the lantern by feel and placed it on the edge once again so she could use her hands to turn around and climb down into the cavern.</p>
<p>It had been a natural cavern when Little John had first found it, but in the years he had lived there, and the years after she had moved in as well, they had moved stones and built structures to redirect the water that always seemed to seep in, packed mud and grass against the walls to insulate the space, built a little stove with a hood that directed the smoke out through another small tunnel, built a little room with a privy over another small tunnel, and built two beds with drapes hanging from the ceiling that they could pull for privacy.  All in all, it wasn’t a bad place to live, and, more importantly, it was pretty safe from the law or anyone else who might happen to stumble through the forest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the second chapter.  I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but criticism and ideas are always welcome.  Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Good Friar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Good Friar</h3><p>Marian screamed and kicked out at the man in front of her.  He quickly released her shoulder and stepped back, his hands raised in a placating manner.  Marian scrabbled against the wall to stand up, facing the man warily.</p><p>	He was tall but outrageously thin.  His clothes were tattered and he had several scars along his arms and a deep one on his forehead that slashed through his eyebrow and ended millimeters away from his eye.</p><p>	“I’m sorry if I intruded in your home, but the storm was so bad, so I’ll just go and be out of your way,” Marian said quickly while trying to shuffle towards the door.  She stopped just as suddenly when she caught site of a boy standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his skinny chest.  </p><p>	The man in front of her made a stay motion with his hand then turned to the boy in the doorway and made several hand gestures.  The boy sighed then stepped forward.</p><p>	“I’m Much and this is Arthur.  He wants me to tell ya we’re not gonna hurt ya or nothin’,” the boy said.  As an afterthought, he added, “he can’t talk cause the sheriff cut his tongue out for poachin’.”<br/>
Arthur gave Much and exasperated look.</p><p>	“Oh, well, thank you for not hurting me, and I’m sorry about…all that,” Marian said, “but I’ll just be on my way now.”  Marian again began to inch towards the door.  Arthur held his hand up in a stop motion again, pointed at Marian, then himself, then made a come gesture with both hands.  Much sighed.</p><p>	“He wants ya to come with us,” he said.</p><p>	“I gathered,” said Marian, “but where do you want me to come?”</p><p>	Much looked over Marian, with her torn and filthy nightgown covered with a cloak fashioned from a bed sheet that exposed her dirty feet, with only one still covered in a slipper caked in mud.  She could only imagine what her hair looked like.</p><p>	“Does it matter?” he asked.  “You look like ya shouldn’t be turning down any help you can get.”</p><p>	“You don’t look well off yourself,” Marian said straightening.  Arthur frowned at the boy and made several more of the hand signals.  Much sighed again and dropped his arms.</p><p>	“We’re gonna take ya to the friar,” he said.  “He likes helpin’ people like us.”</p><p>	“Don’t worry about me,” said Marian, “I can take care of myself, thank you.”</p><p>Much looked her over again.  “Lady, we ain’t gonna do nothin’ to ya, and even if we were, we don’ exactly look like the kinda people who could do ya no harm.”  He held out his arms to show how his clothes hung off of his body.  “You could out-walk us,” he said.  Arthur nodded sympathetically, holding out his arms again.</p><p>Marian nodded.  They made a decent point.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll come with you, but I want to walk behind both of you,” she said.</p><p>“Works for us,” said Much shrugging, “I wouldn’ wanna look at ya ugly mug anyways.”  Arthur reached out and cuffed him on the back of the head.</p><p>“That bloody hurt!” he said rubbing at his neck and skulking out of the cabin.  Arthur turned to Marian and made a “what can you do” gesture.  He then beckoned her to follow and left the cabin himself.  Marian took a moment to straighten her dress as best she could and pat down her tangled, matted hair, then followed the two into the forest.</p><p>***</p><p>They had been walking for close to an hour and Marian was staring to get nervous when they finally came upon a dilapidated old church right on the edge of the forest.  From here, Marian could make out a little town in the distance.  Much looked back to see her staring at it.</p><p>“That’s Little Nottingham,” he said.  Marian wrinkled her brow in confusion.  She had been to Nottingham before, as it was only a short way from Nottingham Manor, and had learned all of the towns and cities that her father presided over, but had never heard of a Little Nottingham.  Seeing her confusion, Much laughed.</p><p>“It’s not really called that, see, but it’s where all us poor folks have ta live since his lordship didn’ wanna see us in his pretty town,” Much said.  “But that don’ stop the sheriff from comin’ around and taxing the hell out of us, or punishin’ starving folks for tryin’ ta eat.”</p><p>Arthur snorted as they came to a stop at the back door of the church.  He rapped on the wooden door three times.  There was a slight shuffling sound, then the door opened to reveal a short man dressed in wool church robes with thinning grey hair.</p><p>“Arthur, Much, who do you have here?” he asked first embracing Arthur who hugged him back, then trying to embrace Much who ducked out of the hug with a glare.</p><p>“Some lady we found in Arthur’s cabin,” Much said, patting down his hair which had been ruffled in his attempt to escape the friar’s affection.  The friar turned to Marian and offered his hand.  She took it hesitantly.</p><p>“I am Friar Tuck, child.  Who might you be?” he asked.  Marian hesitated.  She knew that this close to home it would be foolish to give her real name.  Friar Tuck must have picked up on her trepidation as he said, “you don’t have to tell me.  Many who come here come seeking freedom from their old lives.”  He released her hand with a pat on her arm.  “Do come in, all of you.”</p><p>Marian followed the friar through the door with Arthur and Much trailing her.  Instead of the door leading into the cathedral, it led into a narrow hallway with four small doors in the sides and one large door at the end.</p><p>“Arthur, could you find something for our guest to wear in there?” the friar asked pointing to the first door on the right, “And Much, will you go get some water from well out back?”  Much harrumphed but turned back the way they had come.  Arthur opened the door to a small bedroom and began to riffle through the rickety wardrobe within.</p><p>“Would you like to eat first, or clean up first?” Friar Tuck asked.</p><p>“I would rather be clean first, Friar,” Marian said as Much came back through the door carrying a bucket of water.  The friar opened the first door on the left for him, and the boy poured the water into a bowl sitting on a small table beside a chamber pot.  The only other items in the room were a small wooden chair, a rag that was draped over the back of the chair, a small shaving blade on the table, and a cracked mirror behind the bowl.  Arthur tapped on Marian’s shoulder and handed her a simple gray dress made of a heavy wool.</p><p>“Take your time, child, we’ll be just down the hall.  I’ll leave the door open so you know where to go.”  He ushered the other two from the room then pulled the door shut behind them.</p><p>Marian sat down in the chair and looked into the mirror.  Her face was covered in smears of dirt and little scratches from the whipping branches of the trees she had run through.  Her waist-length black hair, which her father had never allowed her to cut, claiming it was her most beautiful feature, which her mother had forced her to brush for hours each night to keep it smooth and shiny, which Prince John had stroked possessively each time he called upon her, was tangled with sticks and various other debris she knew she would never get out.  Marian smiled and picked up the shaving blade.</p><p>By the time she had finished cleaning up, Marian could barely recognize herself.  She had cut her hair to just under her chin, and after washing it and letting it dry, she found the lack of weight and deprivation of a brush allowed it to curl.  Instead of the giant dresses she usually wore, the gray dress fell close to her figure and made her seem smaller and less grand.  The lack of the face powders and paints made her features appear more delicate.  In all she was, frankly, completely unassuming.  Marian liked it.</p><p>She left the bathing room and entered the second door on the left, which the friar had left open as promised.  It led into a small kitchen with a stove and square table with four chairs.  Three were occupied by the friar, Arthur, and Much.  She took the open chair, and the friar rose to place a bowl of soup in front of her.</p><p>“Well, you ain’t as hideous as I thought,” said Much.  Arthur cuffed him again and turned back to his soup.</p><p>“Thank you, Much,” Marian said, “I do try.”  Much gave her a dirty look and Arthur snorted into his bowl.  As they were finishing their meal, they heard three loud raps on the back door.</p><p>“Excuse me,” the friar said, rising and going to open the door.  The minute he had disappeared through the door, Much grabbed Marian’s sleeve and pulled her from her chair.</p><p>I wanna see if it’s that giant man,” he said pulling her to the doorway and peering around.  Arthur shook his head and began to gather the empty dishes.</p><p>Much yanked on her sleeve excitedly.  “It is, look, look,” he demanded.  Marian peeked around the doorframe.  Outside the small back door was a huge, hulking man with a long blond beard.  He fished around in his pocket and pulled out three gold coins that he placed in the friar’s hand.  The friar said something she couldn’t make out, and the man let out a booming laugh that made her jump.  Much looked up at her a shook his head, then went back to watching the two men talk.</p><p>When the bear-man turned and waved and the friar began to shut the door, Much shot up and pushed Marian back towards the table.</p><p>“Hurry up an’ sit down,” he ordered, shoving her towards her chair while he slipped into his own.  They had just sat down when the friar came back into the kitchen.  Much ran his finger over a deep gash in the table, attempting to look nonchalant.   The friar and Arthur exchanged a knowing look.  Much stretched back in his chair.</p><p>“Well, lady, friar, we best be getting’ back,” he said, standing up.</p><p>“You’re welcome to stay, as always,” Friar Tuck said.  Much bounced on his toes.</p><p>“No, no, we need to go clean the mess in the cabin ‘fore it gets dark,” Much said, starting towards the door.  The friar smiled and Arthur walked to where Much was hovering near the door.</p><p>“Very well,” the friar said, “bless you both, and stay safe.”</p><p>“We will,” Much said.  Dismissed, he hurried to the back door with Arthur trying to keep pace behind him.  Marian and the friar watched them go, hearing the door swing shut behind them.</p><p>The friar laughed.  “I wonder what John would say about his admirer.”  He then turned to Marian, becoming more serious.  “Now, child, we must discuss your future.”</p><p>Marian lowered her head.  “I really don’t have anywhere to go,” she said.  The friar reached across the table and patted her hand.</p><p>“I need some help around the church, if that would suit you, for as long as you need to decide what you will do,” he said.  “I can’t pay you, but I can provide food and shelter.”</p><p>“Thank you, Friar,” Marian said gratefully, turning her hand upwards so she could grip his briefly.  The friar turned back to his meal.</p><p>“In any case,” he said, “you do need a name, maybe something like Mary or Agnes…”</p><p>“Mary is fine,” she said.</p><p>“Then welcome to Little Nottingham, Sister Mary,” Friar Tuck said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!  Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope update soon!  Since this is my first story here, please let me know what you think.  Thanks for reading!  (Also, I know the title is terrible, but I'm really bad at naming things, so I'm sorry about that)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>